Riff's Stu-u-pendous School Fun! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in May 14, 1997. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids learn all about the fun things at school, like the calendar, the alphabet, taking turns, reading books, jack-in-a-boxes, exercises, mixing colors, rainbows and more. Cast *﻿Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Booker T. Bookworm (Earl Fisher) Songs #﻿Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (performed by Barney, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Today, We Can Say! (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #The Classroom Song (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #There Are Seven Days (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #The Alphabet Song (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #The Alphabet Parade (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Taking Turns (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #The Shape Song (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #If All The Raindrops (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #The Fishing Song (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Maria and Tosha) #Four Little Butterflies (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #What I Want to Be (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #I Love to Read (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Books are Fun (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Pop Goes the Weasel (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Mix a Color (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Maria and Tosha) #The Rainbow Song (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Colors All Around (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #This Old Man (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Mr. Knickerbocker (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Mac and Cheese (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Make the Dough (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #The Exercise Song (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #The Baby Bop Hop (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Happy Dancin' (preformed by Barney) #A Big Parade of Numbers (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #If You're Happy and You Know It (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Someone to Love You Forever (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Everyone is Special (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #Today, We Can Say! (Reprise) (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) #I Love You (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Stephen, Maria and Tosha) End Credit Music #Books Are Fun #I Love to Read #Mix a Color #Mac and Cheese Locations *School Hallway: 1st part of Let's Play Together *Playground: 2nd part of Let's Play Together, Today We Can Say!, Today We Can Say! (Reprise), I Love You *School Classroom: The Classroom Song, There Are Seven Days in a Week, The Alphabet Song, The Alphabet Parade, Taking Turns, The Shape Song, If All The Raindrops, The Fishing Song, Four Little Butterflies, What I Want to Be, Pop Goes the Weasel, Mix a Color, The Rainbow Song, Colors All Around, This Old Man, Mr. Knickerbocker, Mac and Cheese, Make the Dough, Nothing Beats a Pizza, The Exercise Song, The Baby Bop Hop, Happy Dancin', A Big Parade of Numbers, One, Two, Buckle My Shoe, If You're Happy and You Know It, Someone to Love You Forever, Everyone is Special *Library: The Library, I Love to Read, Books Are Fun Notes *﻿Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits....". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Show Respect!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Shopping For A Surprise!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "It's Raining, It's Pouring....". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to one of the 1997 Barney Home Videos (with music by Joe Phillips). *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in "Season 4" episodes/home videos. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Fun and Games". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used. *Production and filming for this home video took place in November 12, 1996. *Season 4's I Love You has a Barney's Season 3 voice, a Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, a BJ's Season 3 voice and the kids' vocal from "Season 4" mixed. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids sit on the school hallway bench, the music from "Barney's Halloween Party" (when the kids are decorating the treehouse with Halloween decorations) is used. *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life. *Before Today, We Can Say!, first, Carlos arrives at the school playground, then, BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and greet Barney and the kids. And then Barney tells BJ, Baby Bop and the kids about having fun at school. *When BJ and Baby Bop greet Barney and the kids, first, BJ says "Hi Barney! Hi guys!". Then, Baby Bop says "Hi Barney! Hi friends!". *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school playground and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi Barney! Hi guys!" has the sound of "Hi Barney!" is taken from "An Adventure in Make-Believe", except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, and the sound of "Hi guys!" taken from "My Favorite Things", except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Baby Bop's "Hi Barney! Hi friends!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *After the "I Love You" song, when BJ and Baby Bop leave to sparkle and disappear, the music from "Barney's Halloween Party" (when BJ and Baby Bop leave with their halloween treat bags and go to sparkle and disappear) is used. *After BJ and Baby Bop leave to sparkle and disappear, when the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the playground, and the Barney doll winks, the music from "First Day of School" (when the kids say "bye" to Barney and leave the treehouse, and then, the Barney doll (with the "I Love School" sticker) winks) is used. *The preview for this video is announced by Tosha's Mom who is played by J.D. Mosley, and she works at studios called "Nigoration Studios" in Canada. Scenes in the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place #Season 3 Opening Sequence #A close-up of the Barney doll on the school hallway bench #Barney comes to life and the kids hugged him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) #Barney singing "The Classroom Song" (And when he's tall that's what we) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "Today We Can Say!" (Call a dinosaur sensation) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "The Alphabet Song" #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "I Love To Read" #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids arriving at the school classroom (Barney's friends are big and small) #BJ as the Big Bad Wolf telling Tosha, Maria and Stephen as Pigs 1, 2 and 3 to let him in (They come from lots of places) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "Mac and Cheese" (After school they meet to) #Barney getting out the book of "Three Little Pigs" (Play and sing with happy faces) #Barney using magic to make paint and brushes appear (Barney shows us lots of things) #BJ as the Big Bad Wolf chasing after Tosha and Maria as Pigs 1 and 2 (Like how to play pretend) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "The Alphabet Song" (ABC's & 123's) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids returning to the school playground (And how to be a friend) #Barney telling Baby Bop, BJ & the Kids about fun at school (Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him) #Barney hugging Carlos and Stephen during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) #Barney doll (from Season 3) on tire swing with the rainbow fading on it, then winks (If you just make believe him) #Season 3 Title Card reading "Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun" Previews 1997 Version Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios 1997 Still Logo *Joe Scruggs VHS Preview *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) *Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) *Season 3 Title Card (Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun!) Closing *Credits *Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview *Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure VHS Promo *Barney My Favorite Things (1997) Preview *Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview 2002 Version Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *HiT Entertainment Logo (2001) *Kipper VHS Preview *Celebrate with Bob VHS Preview *Barney's Beach Party Preview *Round and Round We Go Preview *Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) *Season 3 Title Card (Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun!) Closing *Credits *Silly Hat Barney Toy Commercial *HiT Entertainment Logo (2001) Preview Script *Stephen: We love to go to school. *Maria: It's an very fun thing to do. *Announcer: That's right, because Barney's newest home video is coming soon to stores everywhere! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi everybody! *Announcer: It's "Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun!". Join Barney... *Barney: I love school! *Announcer: Baby Bop, BJ... *BJ: Hi Barney! Hi guys! *Baby Bop: Hi Barney! Hi friends! *Announcer: And the kids, Carlos, Tosha, Maria and Stephen, as they learn about school activities, such as finger painting... *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: It's Barney! *Barney: Book reading, and showing shapes. *BJ: I love shapes, Sissy. *Baby Bop: Me too, BJ. *Announcer: And get ready for school in "Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun!". *(fades to black, and then, the cover artwork and the Lyrick Studios logo are shown) *Announcer: Coming soon on home video May 14, 1997. Cover Arts 1997 * Front Cover: Barney holding the Mac and Cheese pan, BJ holding a book and Baby Bop with a chalkboard with the "Classic Collection" spine on top, Ages 1-8, 50 Minutes of Fun! * Back Cover: Picture of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids reaching up high during "The Exercise Song" *Back Cover: Picture of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids singing "The Shape Song" * Back Cover: Picture of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids at the school library *Songs Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 3 Videos